72. Ik heb genoten van een rijkelijk feestmaal
Xinwei, provincie Zhejiang 25 en 26 juni 2013 waren onvergetelijk. We maakten een enorme gebeurtenis mee in onze regio, waarbij de meeste regionale leiders en medewerkers door de grote rode draak werden gegrepen. Slechts enkelen van ons kwamen er zonder kleerscheuren vanaf, en met dankbaarheid in ons hart legden we tegenover God een geheime eed af: we zouden ons best doen bij het werk dat nog ging komen. Daarna begonnen we met de drukke werkzaamheden die erop volgden. En na bijna een maand waren we bijna klaar met regelen. Het was een warme maand, en terwijl we het fysiek zwaar hadden, waren we in ons hart gelukkig, omdat ons werk voorspoedig verliep vlak onder de neus van de grote rode draak. Toen het werk af was, voelde ik me ongewild zeer tevreden met mezelf. Ik bedacht hoe slim ik was geweest in de aanpak van de werkzaamheden. Wat was ik een capabele medewerker! En het was in die tijd dat God Zijn tuchtiging en oordeel aan mij kenbaar maakte … Op een avond zaten een aantal van ons zusters te praten. Een van de zusters stelde voor dat ik een brief zou schrijven aan XX en XX, gaf me een aantal taken en eindigde met de opmerking: “Ga het niet afraffelen. De tijd is gekomen om je terug te trekken en te werken aan spirituele toewijding. Richt je op spirituele toewijding en het binnengaan van het leven.” Zodra ik deze woorden hoorde, verwierp ik ze met heel mijn hart: Ik moet brieven schrijven en ik moet werken. Waar moet ik de tijd vandaan halen voor spirituele toewijding? Jij bent een nieuwkomer, ik kom hier vandaan. Ik bescherm je door je er niet op uit te laten gaan om te werken, en jij hebt kritiek op mij? Als ik thuis zou zitten en me de hele dag aan spirituele toewijding zou wijden, zoals jij, wie zou het werk dan moeten doen? Bij het verstrekken van opdrachten zou er rekening gehouden moeten worden met de werkdruk en met de situatie, voordat iemand me wil snoeien. … De dag erna was iedereen bezig met eten en drinken en met het communiceren van [https://nl.godfootsteps.org/video-category/God-s-word.html Gods woorden], maar ik was er niet bij met mijn gedachten en beleefde geen plezier aan het eten en drinken. De zusters hadden het de hele tijd over hun opvatting van Gods woorden, maar ik zei niets. Dezelfde zuster vroeg me plotseling: “Waarom zeg je niets?” Ik antwoordde nijdig: “Ik heb er geen mening over.” De zuster vervolgde: “Ik kan zien dat het niet zo goed met je gaat.” Ik antwoordde zonder na te denken: “Volgens mij gaat het prima met mij.” Maar in werkelijkheid móest ik mijn gedachten spuien. Ik kon ze niet langer voor me houden en ik vertelde haar wat me dwarszat. De zuster luisterde naar me en gaf onomwonden toe dat het aanmatigend van haar was geweest om mij naar believen een aantal taken op te dragen. Maar het was niet genoeg om mijn weerstand te breken. Integendeel, ik vond juist dat ik voortdurend bezig was geweest om de waarheid in praktijk te brengen, en ze had niet moeten zeggen dat het niet goed met me ging. Wat zouden de districtsleiders naast ons daar wel niet van denken? Vervolgens zei de zuster: “Ik ben bang dat je ontaard raakt als je alleen maar werkt en geen tijd neemt zelf binnen te gaan….” Hoe meer ze zei, hoe meer weerstand ik voelde. Ik dacht: noem jij mij ontaard? Ik vind dat het heel goed met me gaat. Ik raak heus niet ontaard! Ik was het simpelweg niet eens met haar communicatie. Na het ontbijt ging ik naar mijn werk. Ik voelde me geërgerd en dacht: ik stop ermee als leider. Ik doe nog een paar routineklussen en dan is het afgelopen. Als zij zegt, dat ik ontaard ben en het leven niet binnenga, hoe kan ik dan überhaupt anderen leiden? Hoe meer ik erover nadacht, hoe minder zin ik er nog in had, en ik dacht: als ik deze klussen af heb, neem ik ontslag. Daarna voelde ik mijn hele lichaam verzwakken, alsof ik ziek was. Ik besefte dat er iets niet goed met me was. Toen ik thuiskwam, wendde ik me tot God en bad: “[https://nl.godfootsteps.org/ Almachtige God], ik ben te arrogant en koppig geweest, ik heb de waarheid niet omarmd, ik was niet in staat uw tuchtiging en oordeel, uw behandeling van mij en snoeien te accepteren. Ik hoop dat u mij kunt helpen en mijn hart en ziel kunt beschermen, en mij in staat stelt mezelf over te geven aan uw werk, mezelf oprecht te onderzoeken en echt te leren begrijpen.” Later zag ik de volgende woorden: “Cruciaal bij het nadenken over en kennen van jezelf is: Hoe meer je het gevoel hebt dat je het goed hebt gedaan of op een bepaald gebied de goede dingen hebt gedaan, hoe meer je denkt dat je Gods wil kunt bevredigen of op een bepaald gebied wel het recht hebt op te scheppen – hoe waardevoller het voor je is jezelf op deze gebieden te kennen en hoe waardevoller het voor je is met betrekking tot deze gebieden diep te graven om te zien welke onzuiverheden er nog zijn en te zien welke dingen Gods wil niet kunnen bevredigen. … Dit gegeven over Paulus geeft een ieder die nu in God gelooft een waarschuwing: wanneer mensen het gevoel hebben het bijzonder goed te hebben gedaan, of geloven dat ze in een bepaald aspect bijzonder begaafd zijn, of voelen dat ze niet hoeven te veranderen of verwachten dat ze wat betreft een bepaald aspect niet behandeld hoeven worden, moeten ze proberen meer over zichzelf te weten te komen om te zien of ze geen dingen koesteren die zich in dat specifieke opzicht tegen God verzetten; dit is cruciaal” (‘Alleen door je verkeerde opvattingen te kennen, kun je jezelf kennen’ uit ‘Verslagen van de gesprekken met Christus’). Gods woorden weerkaatsten in mijn hart als in een heldere spiegel. God wil van ons dat we inzicht in onszelf krijgen door ons te laten begrijpen waarin we denken dat we goed doen, waarin we denken dat we het juiste doen, en onszelf beter leren begrijpen op terreinen waarvan we zelf denken dat we niet behandeld hoeven te worden. Als ik over die periode nadenk, zie ik nu dat ik een last met me meedroeg. Mijn werk ging goed, ik zorgde voor een goede afhandeling van veel belangrijke taken met de gedachte dat ik de waarheid in praktijk bracht, dat dit allemaal positieve en actieve intrede waren en dat het heel goed met me ging – dus verscheen ik niet voor God en onderzocht ik mezelf niet. Dankzij de verlichting van Gods woorden besef ik nu dat ik destijds mijn werk wel goed deed, maar dat mijn arrogante natuur allesoverheersend was. Ik dacht dat de resultaten van mijn werk het gevolg waren van mijn inspanningen, dat ik een capabele medewerker was. Ik was volledig overtuigd van mezelf. Maar als ik nu aan die tijd terugdenk, weet ik dat ik alleen maar aan het werk was. Ik deed wat ik kon doen onder leiding en bescherming van de Heilige Geest, maar terwijl ik werkte was ik niet op zoek naar waarheid. Ik ging het leven niet binnen en een tijdlang begreep ik zelf niet wie ik was, had ik geen begrip van God, en bracht mijn ervaring met Gods werk me geen duidelijker begrip van enig aspect van de waarheid. Integendeel; ik werd zo arrogant dat ik naar niemand meer luisterde, en ik stal Gods glorie voor mijn kleine aandeel in Zijn geweldige werk. De satanische gezindheid die ik had getoond, was voor Hem genoeg om mij een zondaar te noemen! Maar bij monde van die zuster herinnerde God me er nu aan dat ik me, om niet te ontaarden, moest richten op spirituele toewijding. Toch accepteerde ik het nog steeds niet. In feite kon ik goed en kwaad niet van elkaar onderscheiden en kende ik mezelf niet goed. Tegelijkertijd besefte ik dat het heel slecht met me ging. Als God die zuster niet had aangezet om me op mijn situatie te wijzen en me weer snel naar God te laten terugkeren, zou ik ontaard verder hebben geleefd, onbewust van het feit dat ik het werk van de Heilige Geest kwijt was, en zou ik uiteindelijk enkele ernstige zonden tegenover God hebben begaan. Ik ben bang dat het dan te laat zou zijn geweest berouw te tonen. Op dat moment zag ik hoe hard ik [https://nl.godfootsteps.org/judgment-in-last-days-4.html Gods oordeel] en behandeling nodig had om me te beschermen op de weg die voor me lag. Hoewel ik door de aanpak van oordeel en tuchtiging, van gesnoeid en behandeld worden, het gevoel had dat ik gezichtsverlies had geleden en dat dit ontberingen waren, dat dit Gods redding was. Ik was bereid om meer van dit soort werk van God te accepteren. Na tuchtiging en oordeel te hebben ondergaan, veranderde ik. Mijn gedrag en houding werden bescheidener en ik begon Gods werk, dat onverenigbaar is met de menselijke opvattingen, een beetje te begrijpen. Maar dankzij een andere openbaring van God zag ik al snel in dat mijn begrip te oppervlakkig was. Begin augustus kreeg ik promotie en mocht ik bij de regio werken. Ik was natuurlijk dolblij en legde in stilte een gelofte af: God, dank u voor uw bevordering en de fantastische opdracht. Ik wil uw vertrouwen in mij niet beschamen en ik zal alles doen wat in mijn vermogen ligt, waarbij ik hoop dat u mij raad wilt geven en leiden. Vervolgens wierp ik me op een druk werkschema. Elke dag waren er een hoop problemen die broeders en zusters hadden aangekaart waar ik op moest reageren teneinde iedereen advies te geven. Ik bleef vaak lang op, maar dat deed ik met plezier. Soms kreeg ik met een onbegrijpelijke of onduidelijke situatie te maken, maar dan bad ik tot God en ervoer ik Zijn leiderschap en raad en verliep het werk weer naar wens. En onbewust werd ik weer arrogant. Ik vond mezelf behoorlijk goed en beschouwde mezelf als een capabele medewerker. Op een dag kwam ik verschillende problemen tegen. Dus ik bad en dacht na over de vraag hoe ik mijn hoofd weer helder kon krijgen, en vervolgens werd het steeds helderder in mijn hoofd hoe ik dit werk moest regelen en aanpakken. Dus schreef ik aan mijn leider en stelde dit voor en vroeg of het haalbaar was. Terwijl ik de brief schreef, bedacht ik dat de leider me zeker een capabele medewerker zou vinden die een grote verantwoordelijkheid op zich had genomen. Ik wachtte op een reactie en hoopte op hun lof. Een paar dagen later was het antwoord er gelukkig al, maar de reactie schokte me toen ik het opende en las. De leider liet niet alleen na me te prijzen, het antwoord was vol behandeling van mij en snoeiing; er stond: “Je verloochent hiermee je principes, en als je op deze manier doorgaat, belemmer je Gods werk! Als de leiders in het veld hun eigen werk aankunnen is dat prima, en als ze dat niet kunnen, zet het van je af. Het wordt hoog tijd dat jij je wijdt aan spirituele toewijding en het schrijven van artikelen....” In die tijd was ik geobsedeerd door goed en kwaad, en had ik het gevoel dat ik slecht werd behandeld: “Wat voor soort leider is dit, die de problemen van ondergeschikten niet weet op te lossen? Er doet zich een incident voor in onze regio en al ons werk wordt een chaos. We hebben toch een zekere organisatie nodig? Als de leiders in het veld zich alleen met hun eigen werk bezighouden, wat gebeurt er dan met al die brieven?” Ik vergat volledig om naar mezelf te kijken en was zo van streek dat ik tegen mijn gastzusje klaagde. Ik dacht zelfs: ik stop ermee. Als ik doorga, vorm ik een belemmering. Ik heb zo hard gewerkt en toch ben ik een belemmering. Wat voor zin heeft het? De dag erna kwam ik voor God en dacht na over wat ik had onthuld. Ik dacht eraan hoe het in preken gezegd wordt dat een weigering om gesnoeid en behandeld te worden een gebrek aan liefde voor de waarheid laat zien, en mensen die niet van de waarheid houden, hebben een slechte natuur. Ik keek welbewust naar ‘Het principe van accepteren gesnoeid en behandeld te worden’’. Ik zag Gods woorden die zeiden: “Sommige mensen worden passief nadat ze zijn gesnoeid en onder handen zijn genomen. Ze voelen zich te zwak hun plicht uit te voeren en worden ontrouw. Waarom is dit zo? Dit komt gedeeltelijk omdat mensen zich niet voldoende bewust zijn van de essentie van hun handelingen, wat ertoe leidt dat ze niet aanvaarden dat ze worden gesnoeid en onder handen worden genomen. Het wordt veroorzaakt door de arrogante en verwaande natuur van de mens, dat ze de waarheid niet liefhebben. Het komt gedeeltelijk ook omdat mensen de betekenis van het worden gesnoeid en het onder handen worden genomen niet hebben begrepen en geloven dat het hun uitkomst bepaalt. Als gevolg daarvan geloven mensen dat als ze hun familie opgeven, zich aan God schenken en Hem enigszins trouw zijn, ze niet onder handen zullen worden genomen of gesnoeid zullen worden. Als ze toch onder handen worden genomen kan dat niet de liefde en rechtvaardigheid van God zijn. Waarom aanvaarden ze niet dat ze worden gesnoeid en onder handen worden genomen? Om het duidelijk te stellen: het is allemaal omdat mensen te arrogant, verwaand en zelfingenomen zijn. Het is omdat ze de waarheid niet liefhebben, te bedrieglijk zijn en geen ontberingen willen doorstaan – ze willen de zegeningen alleen op de makkelijke manier verwerven. Ze zijn zich in de verste verte niet bewust van Gods rechtvaardige gezindheid. Het is niet dat God niets rechtvaardigs heeft gedaan, het is alleen maar dat mensen nooit beseffen dat alles wat God doet rechtvaardig is. In de ogen van de mensen is het zo dat wanneer het werk van God niet overeenstemt met de wil van de mens, of wanneer het niet voldoet aan wat zij verwachten, het betekent dat Hij niet rechtvaardig is. Mensen realiseren zich nooit dat wat zij doen niet in overeenstemming is met de waarheid en dat het God tegenwerkt” (‘Wat het betekent dat God de uitkomst van mensen bepaalt op basis van hun prestatie’ uit ‘Verslagen van de gesprekken met Christus’). Gods woorden legden mijn innerlijke werkelijkheid bloot. Ik accepteerede niet dat ik werd gesnoeid of behandeld, omdat ik de natuur van mijn doen en laten niet begreep. Ik dacht dat ik niets verkeerd deed, maar mijn werk en het vervullen van mijn plicht, week al heel lang af van de werkregelingen, en toch dacht ik dat ik totale toewijding liet zien. Ik herinnerde me hoe het in de werkregelingen stond, dat “je je geen zorgen hoeft te maken over gewone problemen …. Die hoeft niemand op te lossen. … Het is niet nodig om daar speciale aandacht aan te schenken, een leider in het veld kan die oplossen.” Ik had echter het standpunt, dat voor alle vragen die van onderaf werden gesteld adviezen en antwoorden nodig waren, ongeacht hoe groot het probleem was. Ik werd pas weer rustig als de problemen waren afgehandeld; pas daarna kon ik me aan spirituele toewijding wijden. Toen ik met deze feiten werd geconfronteerd, zag ik dat ik me niet volledig en onvoorwaardelijk aan de werkregelingen had overgegeven. Ik had te veel zorgen waar ik niet van los kon komen en was zo arrogant dat het onredelijk was. God gebruikte de leider om mijn innerlijke zaken te behandelen die niet met Gods wil overeenstemden, zodat ik leerde begrijpen waarom ik het in me had me te verzetten tegen God en Gods wil en Hem te verraden: Nu is de omgeving schadelijk. Spirituele toewijding en zelfonderzoek zouden het belangrijkste moeten zijn, en ik moest me niet alleen op mijn werk focussen. Maar ik besefte niet dat de natuur van mijn daden tegen de werkregelingen en God ingingen en weerstand boden aan God. Ik was geobsedeerd door goed en kwaad. Ik slaagde er niet in de geest of Gods werk te begrijpen. Toen herinnerde ik me deze woorden uit een preek weer: “Het maakt niet uit welk mens, welke leider, welke werker me snoeit en behandelt, het maakt niet uit of het volledig overeenkomt met de feiten. Zolang het maar gedeeltelijk overeenkomt, accepteer ik het al en gehoorzaam ik, accepteer ik het volledig. Ik kom niet met verklaringen noch zeg ik dat ik een bepaald percentage accepteer maar niet de rest. Door zo te handelen toon ik dat ik me onderwerp aan Gods werk. Als je je niet op deze manier overgeeft aan Gods woorden en Gods werk, zal het moeilijk voor je zijn de waarheid te verwerven en zal het moeilijk voor je zijn binnen te gaan in de werkelijkheid van Gods woorden” (‘Resultaten behalen met het eten en drinken van Gods woorden’ in Preken en communicatie over intrede in het leven I). Ik moest me aan de woorden van de leider overgeven en ze accepteren, ook al kwamen ze niet precies overeen met mijn situatie. Ik had in ieder geval lang tegen de werkregelingen in mijn plicht vervuld. Had ik niet sneller moeten zijn met mijn overgave, acceptatie en verandering? Later toen ik me wat beter voelde en weer gekalmeerd was, en me richtte op spirituele toewijding en het oefenen in het schrijven van artikelen, zag ik dat God Zelf Gods werk beschermde, en dat het normaal en zonder vertraging doorging. Deze twee voorvallen van tuchtiging en oordeel en van gesnoeid en behandeld worden waren ontberingen, maar daardoor kreeg ik wel meer inzicht in mijzelf en veranderde mijn situatie al snel. Later zag ik dat Gods woorden als volgt luidden: “Zijn wezen is goed. Hij is de uiting van schoonheid en goedheid, en van alle liefde” (‘Het wezen van Christus is gehoorzaamheid aan de wil van de hemelse Vader’ in Het Woord verschijnt in het vlees). “Hij vervloekt je zodat je Hem zou kunnen liefhebben en opdat je het wezenlijke van het vlees zou kennen. Hij tuchtigt je zodat je wellicht ontwaakt, om je in staat te stellen de tekortkomingen in jezelf te kennen en de volslagen onwaardigheid van de mens te kennen. Dus, Gods vloeken, Zijn oordeel, Zijn majesteit en toorn, zijn allemaal om de mens volmaakt te maken. Alles wat God vandaag de dag doet en de rechtvaardige gezindheid die Hij in jullie duidelijk maakt, is allemaal om de mens te vervolmaken en zodanig is de liefde van God” (‘Alleen door pijnlijke beproevingen te ervaren, kun je de liefelijkheid van God kennen’ in Het Woord verschijnt in het vlees). Ongewild slaakt ik een zucht: Ja, God is de weergave van al wat mooi en goed is. Zijn wezen is schoonheid en goedheid, Zijn wezen is liefde, zodat alles wat afkomstig is van God goed en mooi is, of het nu om oordeel of tuchtiging gaat, of dat de mensen, gebeurtenissen en dingen om ons heen eraan gewend zijn om ons te snoeien en behandelen. Dat kan ervaren worden als lijden of als een aanval op het menselijk vlees, maar wat God doet, komt ons leven ten goede; het bestaat volledig uit redding en liefde. Maar ik begreep God noch Zijn werk en ik doorzag Zijn goede bedoelingen ook niet. Toen ik geconfronteerd werd met tuchtiging en oordeel, en gesnoeid en behandeld worden, verzette ik me en dreigde ik met ontslag. Ik kon het niet accepteren van God, het was alsof de mensen me problemen bezorgden. Via twee openbaringen van God zag ik, ondanks dat ik jarenlang Gods woorden had gegeten en gedronken, en na het luisteren naar zoveel preken, dat mijn impuls om in opstand te komen wanneer ik geconfronteerd werd met oordeel en tuchtiging, gesnoeid en behandeld worden, heel sterk was en ik het volledig afwees. Ik kon zien dat mijn gezindheid, ondanks mijn [https://nl.godfootsteps.org/videos/faith-in-God-movie.html geloof in God], al die tijd niet veranderd was, dat Satans natuur nog steeds diep in mij geworteld was, een natuur van God weerstaan en verraden. Plotseling besefte ik dat ik oordeel en tuchtiging, gesnoeid en behandeld worden, nodig had. Zonder dit soort werk van God, zou ik nooit mijn ware aard zien, zou ik mezelf nooit echt begrijpen, laat staan erachter komen hoe diep Satans natuur in mij geworteld was. Pas nu begrijp ik waarom God zegt dat een ontaarde mensheid Zijn vijand is, en dat wij de afstammelingen zijn van Satan. … Nadenkend over Gods woorden, werd mijn hart verlicht. Ik zie hoe God me voorzichtig helpt om Zijn werk te ervaren, om de werkelijkheid van de waarheid binnen te gaan, waarbij ik naar het ware pad van leven wordt geleid. God verheft mij en is vriendelijk voor me. Ik besefte ook, dat al wat God voor de mens doet, liefde is. Gods oordeel en tuchtiging, snoeiing en behandeling, zijn de grootste behoefte en de beste redding van de mens. uit ‘De Kerk van Almachtige God’